Mirando al cielo
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Hay quien nos observa desde el cielo cada noche. Casi sabe lo que pensamos, sentimos y necesitamos. Pero... y ella? Qué siente? Qué piensa y necesita? Quizá sea esto... -Minific-


Al ver una imagen (la que espero aparezca como avatar para este mini) de pronto algo ha hecho click en mi mente: la duda de si este relato llegué a subirlo o no. Para mi sorpresa, estaba guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos y aunque no lo subí en su momento, por qué no ahora? A pesar de ser algo escrito en 2005, cuando más activa estaba, el sentido y la esencia sigue siendo la misma, y aunque sea un mini nostálgico y un tema ya tocado, la sonrisa que me despierta el poder compartir algo, quizá no nuevo pero sí poco conocido, es inmensa ^_^

Este mini es una muestra más de algo que me enamora cada mes. Quizá porque un día pude tocarla...

* * *

**Mirando al cielo**

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha sentado frente a mí, en silencio, a mirarme, a observar cada uno de mis movimientos hasta que me veía desaparecer. De cuántas noches decidió hablarme y contarme de su vida y sobre todo de sus amigos, momentos en el que sus ojos brillaban más que el más bello de los diamantes… Han sido tantas veces, que consiguió cautivarme sin esfuerzo. ¿Cómo no iba a lograrlo si es ternura lo que desprende con su presencia? Siempre pensé que la soledad sería mi única compañía... hasta que llegó él para hacerme sentir única, especial, siempre atento a mí. ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? ¿Por qué suspiraba desde lo más profundo de su alma ante mi presencia como si su corazón anhelara llegar hasta donde estoy? No sabía la razón pero no me importaba. Él siempre estaba allí, mirándome… Algo especial debía significar.

Sólo algunas noches me dejaba sola. Su ausencia me extrañaba, siempre produciéndose cuando transcurrían el mismo número de días, cuando más agotado y enfermo parecía… Nunca creí que fuera por mi causa pero entonces me sentí morir: enlacé pistas, asocié ideas y tristemente descubrí que cuando más ilumino el cielo, cuando tomo la forma de sus iris dorados, cuando soy la llamada luna llena, él menos luz encuentra en su vida y más vacío de alegría su corazón, un corazón sólo ocupado por el dolor de su destino…

Hay noches en las que oculta estoy en las sombras y aunque temerosamente me busque, no puede encontrarme. Es el momento en el que, aunque los besos de los amantes no estén iluminados, más feliz me siento porque sé que él también lo es. Pero en cuanto me ve aparecer, su expresión cambia, su mirada se vuelve triste, cansada, y todo provocado por mí. Soy su peor miedo, lo sé, y ojalá no fuera así. Ojalá cuando sus ojos dorados se fijan en mí, cuando mira hacia el cielo oscuro el cual es mi casa, no pudiera ver reflejado el temor en su tierna mirada, la tristeza de saber que una vez más ocurrirá. Soy la causante del sufrimiento que padece y saberlo simplemente hace que se me parta el alma. Pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será hasta que la tenebrosa figura de la guadaña quiera llevárselo algún día porque yo… yo siempre seguiré aquí. La Naturaleza ha hecho que ésta sea mi existencia al igual que el destino ha hecho que ésa sea la suya. Una vez y otra y otra… un recorrido sin fin que se repite sin descanso; una luz que comienza a completar mi figura desde la más absoluta oscuridad hasta que me lleva al momento que unos tanto adoran y otros tanto temen, el momento en el que estoy plena para luego menguar, en contraposición a la tristeza que aumenta invadiéndome al ver que un mes más le obligué a transformarse. Es una cita a la que quisiera faltar pero a la que desgraciadamente para él siempre soy puntual. Un encuentro en la noche que hace que el inexistente dolor de mi transición de la oscuridad a la luz se convierta en el dolor más intenso y amargo, reflejo del que él siente por mi culpa al pasar del hombre al animal.

Por todos los dioses de los cielos, ¿cómo pueden pensar que soy bella? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy romántica? Cuando le causo tanto daño, tanto mal… Ojalá pudiera ser una simple estrella como las que me acompañan cada noche, pequeña, fulgurante, con el brillo especial de una piedra preciosa pero tan inofensiva y delicada como una flor de primavera. Ser una de ellas, tan lejanas pero igual de visibles como las gotas de rocío al amanecer; formar figuras de antiguos guerreros, dioses y animales, dibujos en el cielo que cuentan leyendas e historias épicas de tiempos inmemoriales; ser el pergamino donde dicen que el futuro está escrito… Ese sería mi deseo, un deseo para pedirlo a la que fugaz pasa por mi lado, tan inesperadamente, tan rápida y veloz que hasta también parece tenerme miedo; a aquella a la que sé que él, cuando mira al cielo en los momentos en los que oculta me hallo, pide con tanta intensidad que su pesadilla acabe algún día y pueda ser un hombre cada hora, cada minuto de su vida…

Mi luz, blanca luz en la noche oscura, sin embargo es apreciada por muchos otros. ¡Qué irónica es la vida! Mientras él se esconde de mí, mientras evade mi presencia como puede, mientras contrarresta los efectos que le provoco con pociones y soluciones mágicas, sigo iluminando la noche a quien lo necesita. A veces ilumino las escapadas y aventuras a una persona que si alza la mirada hacia mí, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, no muestra temor sino agradecimiento por la luz que le ofrezco. Una luz que sin embargo no es comparable con la que desprende el verde de su mirada, tan poderosa y mágica como la que yo misma recibo del astro rey. Desde las alturas puedo ver también miles de ojos pendientes de mí, atentos a mi recorrido lento y pausado, estudiando cada movimiento o simplemente disfrutando de mi presencia. Mortales y mágicos alzan su mirada y sonríen buscando cada mar, cada cráter, cada valle; sombras en mi faz que creen ver, que interpretan como si de una cara humana se tratase y lo que no saben es que mi rostro no tiene ojos, ni nariz, ni boca, sólo pena…

Brujas que me miran iluminadas por las velas de un dios mortal; castillos cuya magia resplandece más que mis rayos, situados a las orillas de un lago por donde pequeñas embarcaciones cruzan, llevando a sus ocupantes a un mundo soñado; lechuzas blancas que surcan el cielo tratando de pasar tan inadvertidas como yo misma quisiera conseguir alguna vez; caricias sentidas bajo las manos de enamorados que imaginariamente tocan mi faz al compartir sus corazones; sangre que me torna roja en un campo de batalla donde siete corazones muestran la pureza de sus almas al más mágico… Momentos únicos pero que para mí, en esta balanza de contraposición, sigue pesando más el hombre al que condeno por su destino impuesto y al que si pudiera, salvaría sin dudar.

Mi presencia es testigo mudo de mil y una escenas cada noche, las cuales se suceden como mi recorrido por este solitario camino de rumbo fijo, un camino sin fin, interminable, que me hastía y me agota como sé que se siente aquel en quien pienso, aquel por quien sería capaz de apagar mi luz para siempre con tal de verle feliz... Por ello, desde aquí imploro a esos dioses que dibujados están en las que me acompañan cada noche, a esos magos y brujas que con su magia llenan el mundo de fantasía mediante sus hechizos: Detened mi camino. Si no me dejáis en la oscuridad, tampoco me hagáis iluminar continuamente las sombras. Dejad que mi figura sólo mantenga la media sonrisa cada noche, esa fase en la que parezco sonreír desde el cielo. Da igual el día, da igual la hora, permitidme sólo sonreír, porque sólo así podré seguir regalando mi luz sin dañar a nadie. Sólo así los ojos dorados que tiernamente me observan podrán vivir sin miedo mirando al cielo...

* * *

Eso es todo :) Un pequeño apunte aclaratorio: el penúltimo párrafo son momentos puramente HP o bien pequeños guiños a escenas mis propias historias y vivencias. Por ello, la luna siempre está presente en mi vida ^_^


End file.
